A Chosen
by SammyGurlLuvsYou
Summary: This is not like the Mortal Instruments series. There are different characters. I just put it under this title because it has to deal with people slaying demons.


Prologue 

Dear Mom,

I'm sorry for leaving but we had to. I don't think you would understand, but

hopefully this letter would clarify what is happening. I can't stand being away but if

we come back we are going to put you in danger. If I ever do come back then you

will know that we got rid of them. But I doubt that will happen.

It was an ordinary summer day. The sun was shining bright, and the younger

children were playing in the streets. Guy and I were inside of course. You know that

we were always seeing things when it was hot. Dad would always say that we were

delusional, but he was not feeling so great that day. Now I understand what was

happening. Our sight was forming. That time was also the time that dad died.

The things we were seeing were horrible. I just realized this now. They

would come in large clusters, and the sight of them was never clear. But every time

they were around, Guy would shrivel in terror. It might have been the fact that they

were dark and daunting. The sight of these creatures on the other hand never

bothered me before dad died. But now I feel as if I have to kill them all.

You see dad was protecting us from those harmful gloomy creatures. And

when he died those same things killed him. This was the only time in my life that

death, and the creatures worried me. And I knew that we had to leave because

something in my heart told me to. So I did. I was planning on leaving on my own but

Guy had the same feeling too. So we left together.

That's why we left. We have been chosen to do something very important. I

would say we are like superheroes. We are assigned to slay the demons of the world.

Dad did the same thing, and now it is our turn to take forward his job . There were

others before us, and dad, but they were all killed. We really do hope to see you

again, even though Guy does not act like it. I will make sure that I write you a letter

every month. Just promise me one thing, stay aware of your surroundings, we don't

need you dying on us.

Love Always,

Leslie, and Guy

Chapter 1

Something On My Mind

_ We were surrounded by grados demons. Not one of them without a weapon, if it _

_was not a blade then it was their long glass like claws. Guy was behind me, I knew he _

_had my back but it felt like there was no connection. It felt as if we were no longer _

_brother and sister, like he was drifting away from me. As we continued to fight more _

_grados appeared. They would double in numbers every time we killed one of them. _

_There had to at least be a thousand of them now. Usually they would come in groups of _

_five, but not today, it seemed as if something was coming, something big._

_ At the corner of my eye I saw my sibling, he was shrieking out in pain. I thought _

_one of them might have gotten him, but it was not that his skin was peeling. The _

_grados stopped attacking, all they did was watch, with their black beady eyes. My _

_brother was gone, but something else stood where he once was. _

* * *

I woke up with a pool of tears on my cheeks. This has been happening for a

while now. It was the same dream, and I always seemed to wake up at the same part.

Guy did not know about what was happening but I felt as if I had to tell him. But

then again now was not the right time, he was stressing over something major, and I

didn't want interfere. I headed to the bathroom to wash my face and get ready for

this afternoon.

Guy was in his room as always, doing something that did not pertain to what

we had to do today. I saw that this apartment gave him freedom from the chokehold

that mom had on him, but he doesn't have to be so damn lazy. I had to get the

groceries for the last few weeks, and I am getting tired of doing it. But today I don't

seem to mind . For some reason I have been looking forward to going to the

supermarket.

I grab my leather jacket and head out the door. The store was ten blocks

away so that gave me enough time to think about my next kill. Usually I wasn't the

one to do this. Guy was always the one to bring up this conversation but he seems to

be slacking these days. The last time he came up with a good strategy was four

weeks ago. And now I have to save his ass like three times in a fight. You would

think a slim dude like him would be able to move swift without falling over, or

hurting himself, but he does the exact opposite.

I reach the store in a few minutes. There is barely anyone on the lines so I

will be able to make it out quick. I never liked being around other people, so I'm not

planning on waiting until the store is packed. I grab the simple things, junk food

really. My brother and I don't have the time to cook so might as well eat chips, and

TV dinners. The only healthy thing in our diet is water and plus we are really active

so it doesn't mater about what we eat. Well I think so.

I proceed to the cashier. This one seemed to be impatient today. It's like they

always are with me. I usually piss people off. Guy always says that it is because I am

anti-social, but how does that affect someone from liking me. The cashier is a young

kid, about my age. I instantly remember him. He was the one that tried to hit on me

at this club last week. I turned him down though, because I had more important

things to do. I was hunting for one of the bigger grados demons called the riportel.

They are disguised as humans or animals so sometimes they are very hard to find.

But anyway this guy was coming on hard, and when I mean I hard I mean desperate.

He looked at me as if I had just picked my nose and put it on him. My brother

would have gone off on him if he ever saw a boy look at me like that, matter of fact

he would have gone off on him if he looked at me period. I smiled at the thought, and

he interrupted me in my thoughts. "Excuse me I advise you pay attention, people are

behind you." I turn to look and see no one. He is so lucky that we are in a public

place because I would have torn his little ass up. But instead of making a smart

response I ignore him and hand him my items.

He stops and looks at me. I see that his name is Pablo from his nametag. I

look back at him and then look down at the ground. He says something under his

breath. When Pablo finally finishes putting my groceries in the bags he hands me

them. "Can I call you sometime?" Pablo asks. He is pitiful. I never met someone who

tries to get a girl so hard. I laugh in his face and say, "I don't have time for the likes of

you," and then I walk away with ten bags in my hands and ten things on my mind.


End file.
